lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Vergil Redgrave
Vergil Redgrave stumbled upon age 1500 when he was on an investigation with Dante Anthony Redgrave his brother and seperated from him. He wants to explore and see what the age has to offer. Apperance and Personality Vergil is a slightly buff person simillar to Dante's built. He has white hair but spiked it up with a blue coat and black pants and like Dante has a ZX mark at his back overlapping each other. He normally carries his sword the Yamato. He too like Dante have a belt to restrain their powers. Vergil is just a slightly more serious version of Dante though generally nearly the same. He also knows when he needs to kill someone quickly and plays around less and does so as shown when Sheeba was making sexual moves to seduce them he just stared blankly as it didn't effect him in the slightest but sort of pissed him off. He does get angry when someone will mistreat his friends but shows it in a lesser tone than Dante but sometimes considered more devilish. He like Dante hates going serious because his powers are extremely dangerous and will restrict himself to super majin devil trigger like Dante with limited hax and move sets also won't use his weapons to his fullest as he says "I want to hold back so I don't endanger others and besides I might get better." unless he needs to Early Life Vergil and Dante are hybrids born to a saiyan named Lisa and demon named Sparda. Their childhood was ok and after their parents passed away due to seemingly natural causes they took care of each other. Eventually one day Vergil went looking for Dante and found him fighting through a dimension with hordes of demons. They woke up at the supreme kai of time's dimension and after the misunderstanding was cleared up they became time patrollers. First Mission After the Supreme Kai told them to investigate an unknown dimension that can mess up time periods, Dante and Vergil arrived at the dimension to find it raided with people who were actually demons. The high commanding demons did this to attract the attention of the brothers. The brothers have to split up and fight at 10% of their full power. The dimension was collapsing due to it being only 10th dimension and they are going higher at every passing second. The top commander named Zeal arrived and was taking on the brothers on their own beating them both up. They later evolved to 1000th dimension at 50% but were still getting owned to the point of near death until they both attacked his relic that connects to his existence which made him stutter. Zeal later revealed that he knew their father and what happened but later said that "you will meet him soon enough". Then they went all out and their fight together destroy the millionth dimension. Eventually Zeal died after they both destroy the relic and erased his existance from all planes along with destroying the concept of duality so Zeal won't be able to regenerate and returned to report the thread was gone but Dante felt unease with those words though Vergil told him he should focus on the present first. Unknown Period before mission During this time Vergil and Dante were in a training space before they were ambushed by an assassin looking person who proceeded to soundly defeat them the details of this are unknown which made them feel uneasy Part 2: Saving Martin on Zares On May 30 1500 Vergil was still searching for his brother and accidently Instant Transmission to a ship where he met Zion , Jericho , Gaven , and Neki. He helped them reach Seeba and fought her after the latters failed attempt on seducing everyone. As she strangled everyone with her hair until a man gouged her eye out after that she was turned to stone and blasted her to bits by everyone's effort and escaped the ship that was being sucked to the sun by jumping of it free falling to earth. Part 3: Kyrr and Naablu On June 2 1500 After helping the gang Vergil was taken by an unknown entity to another dimension for most of the part. Later he managed to escape the dimension he stumbled on fighting Nakyrr and seeing his friends getting hurt got him quite ticked of. As everyone was doing their final move Ron released a True Kemehameha, Zion used his Dragon Form, Azazel used Flame Cloak, Gaven used starlight cannon and nexus eye and Jericho did Beacon of Destruction x10 Vergil used a dragon infused Final Flash together with them and overwhelm Nakyrr. As Nakyrr escaped and landed on Pluto he was hit by Tuffle Military Missles and the combined blast from earth disintegrated Nakyrr once and for all. They were later called for a ceremony they were given Blue Star Medal (though Vergil felt a bit bad cause he was missing in action for the time). After the ceremony everyone ate and Vergil was thinking the age is quite something so he wanted to explore more and told the crew he will go on ahead first but will come back if they are in trouble and left. Abilities Super Human Abilities: Vergil by birth like Dante has inhuman capabilities being inhumanly strong, speed, also can tank planet burst to the face without the need to use regenration. At 10 years old was also capable of doing Dante's feat with the same ammount of effort Immortality: Vergil and Dante cannot die from regular aging or diseases and have good regenerations to help them not die from unnatural causes. Regeneration: Vergil's demon heritage allows him to regenerate from visually anything from limbs to a head in a matter of seconds. However he restricted it so it consumes stamina as it originally didn't KI: The basic component that he learned to amp his destructive blasts or defences Intangibility: Phases through objects Chakra: Another component he learned to amp his stats Cosmos: This is basically KI and Chakra but generates his zodiac's powers Transformations: As a saiyan and demon hybrid he can transform into a super saiyan or demonic version of himself he can incoperate like wings or claws to boost his stats Magic- Can cast destructive and healing spells also defensive spells with buffs and debuffs for friends and enemies alike Summoning: Can summon demons or angels to aid him in battle Persona: From his mind he can have a parther to fight with though he will sustain damage if his persona is damaged or vice versa also has all of them. Stands: Are like personas and like personas he has all of them. Examples are like Raging Samurai, Star Platinum, Hierophant Green, Magician's Red, Crazy Diamond, The Hand, Golden Experience, Golden Experience, Stone Free, Purple Haze, Stone Free, Soft and Wet, Tusk Act 1-4, Ball Breaker, Aerosmith, etc String Manipulation: Can use all of his body to restrain all his opponents and cutting his strings won't be that easy this can suffecate opponents he uses this via Stone Free Elemental Manipulation: Can control all elements light, dark, water, earth, fire, air and lightning Briah: Vergil like Dante has many kinds of laws that can effect him and the world around him and turn desires into reality Petrification: Can turn people to stone by waves or staring Mind manipulation: Can read minds so he can tell what they are going to do Poison manipulation: Can make the area around poisonious to him with lethal poison or strike with the ability to rot and poison anything upon contact Black Hole creation: Makes black holes and throws them at his enemies Time Manipulation: Freezes time for 0.1 seconds though he can stack it only once Copy abilities: Able to flawlessly copy opponents technique and adapt to it. Adapting: Can adapt to a move after seeing it once so it won't work on him the second time. This also allows counter measures to the attacks that ever hurt him or shown to him Martial Artist: Is an expert fighter as he has trained in all forms of the martial arts he also can improvise making him unpredictable though more reformed that Dante in a sense he can trick people to think he doing a certain style Sealing: Can seal opponents and immoblize them into another dimension Spiral Powers: Through his will he can amp his stats though he restrict his amps because he wants to hold back so it won't be too powerful Noble Phantasms: Vergil has multiple Noble Phantasms at his disposal but uses a restricted version of Exaclibur, Ea and the gates which contains the other noble phantasms but in a restricted form. He can summon a gate full of them though. 4th wall breaker: He can interact with others in the real world "just because he can" as he says. Precognition: Able to predict something in 1-2 seconds a head to time predicting what his opponents is going to do. He calls it his sixth sense an instinct Soul resistance and astral projection: No one other than Dante and Vergil know this but their original bodies are with each other like Dante has Vergil's true physical body and Vergil has Dante's true physical body (also the reason why they can use Valheirm Goldene Schwan Lohegrin). Because they took their own souls out for an unknown event they can't remember they have souls that project an imprefect version of physical bodies so if the imperfect physical body is destroyed they can project as souls and eventually return to their original bodies. The bodies without the souls automatically regenerate as long as the host of it isn't in the said body even if wiped from existence Illusion Manipulation: Using Sharingan or other illusion based attacks he can distort reality for his opponents and only he can disable the illusion but once disabled can make the target collapse out of exhaustion from mental damage. The illusion also can make the person feel distorted and sense power levels wrong as well. Perception: Vergil can perceive a full 360 degree so suprise attacks won't work from 100km away Byakugan gives him planetary perception so he can't be suprised attack from a large distance or any attacks that enters the planet Dimensional Destruction: This helps Dante and Vergil escape any dimension distort it to return to reality this is a sure way escape plan. They can rip a hole or scream to open the dimensional gate Pressure Point strikes: Like Dante he can hit people in their pressure points until they lost consiousness but at full power one hit can make a person explode or with a big enough air pressure to make it look like a hit. Immunity to hax: Vergil and Dante developed enough powers that they can only be damaged by physical strikes but as they restrict it they have resistant to certain haxes instead (though they at first think they shouldn't even put a resistant they thought to put some resistance in the end) and not immunity like elemental attacks will have a lesser effect, their soul cannot be easily yanked out and staying put, bypassing durability will have less effect on them, reality warping won't affect them that well but still can be somewhat affected, etc Techniques Dark Meteor: Can summon several jupiter size meteors that can destroy to devastate planets and people it can be stacked up Kamehameha: A ki attack that can devastate opponents this can destroy planets and stars without too much effort Final Flash Dragon Infused version: Its a final flash variation with a dragon that can destroy and overwhelm his opponents Judgement Cut: Using his sword Vergil can cut through space and does this in bliding speeds meaning he can cut like a thousand slashes but it seems to only be one slash. Vanaheimr-Goldene Schwan Lohengrin: This turns Vergil turns into Dante but keeps his clothes and can use all his abilities with no trouble mixing it with his own abilities Ein Faust Overture: This allows Vergil to speed himself up in a unknown degree Man sollte nach den Gesetzen der Götter leben: This makes Vergil into fire like Dante's Walkure without a speed boost but still semi-intagable because of being fire Gladsheimr- Gullinkambi Funfte Weltall: A massive hellish castle that can turn what ever he kills into a part of his legion of the undead. He is capable of using all of his legions move set and the legion is respawnable. Inside it the army will summon tanks, nuclears, ammo, etc that can each devastate a planet and are unlimited in ammo. This is the place where the people Vergil kills go to and can use all their abilities. Also it can teleport him anywhere within the multiverse. Seasoning Arrow: When hit gives his opponents total paralaysis this covers an entire large star so its very hard to dodge Fissure Slash: Able to slash through pratically anything with an energy slash and cause fissures around the planet Demonic Impact: This set of movements will distort a person perseption of everything and can strike them with painful mental attacks along with physcial attacks. This mental images will take the form of the opponents most feared desires. It will make the person go mad in fear Sun Breaker: Turns stars into supernovas or meteors at the size of a star he can use any star to do this move from any part of the Universe but can summon from across time and space around the multiverse though the output is still restricted Blazblue: By saying: Restriction 666 release. Dimensional Interferance Distortion Deploy. BLAZEBLUE activate. He can control Seithr which can devour souls slowly to recover health. He still restricted to the point it's only a little bit affective to eat the soul instead of it's full power which is implied to be much higher. This can also disguise his presents other than that is unknown what else it can do. Blood Kain: Amps his speed and attacks with the azure grimore. It also gives him more move sets and takes the power from the core of planets around the solar system he is in. Gogmagog: Insects that said to even be bigger altogether than the "Stars of heaven" as they eat all that they come across. Vergil can send an entire solar system in a weakened restrained version of this move to the abyss with ease as he is the host of beelzebub Rain of Gluttony: With his connection to Beelzebub, Vergil can summon a ton of miasma around the area he has in that distorts the atmosphere of at least the planet he is in though the range in it's sealed form is solar system. It cripples the person with it's heavy poison and those with immunity have to suck it quickly otherwise it will be bypassed Atziluth- Heilige Arche-Goldene Eihwaz Swastika: This allows Vergil to transcend to a nigh omnipotent god and he and Dante can use this however it requires a city worth of souls which he can yank out or use the souls he has from his soul armor and ascend however while Vergil knows this along with his brother they refuse to use it unless they are forced to. He only knows this in theory and hasn't tried it plus he needs to unlock swastika that are across all existence which destroying it will simply unlock it (he has unlocked 7 of them and can easily unlock the last one should he choose to along with sacrifice a portion of the souls he has though they will return and reform anyway back to him) Quote: Auferstehn, ja auferstehn, wirst du, Mein Staub, nach kurzer Ruh. Unsterblich Leben wird, Wieder aufzublühn wirst du gesät! Der Herr der Ernte geht und sammelt Garben Uns ein, die starben. O glaube, mein Herz, o glaube. Es geht dir nichts verloren! Dein ist, dein, was du gesehnt. Dein, was du geliebt, was du gestritten! O glaube, : du wardst nicht umsonst geboren! Hast nicht umsonst gelebt, gelitten! Was entstanden ist, das muß vergehen. Was vergangen, auferstehen! Hör auf zu beben! Bereite dich zu leben! O Schmerz! du Alldurchdringer! Dir bin, o Tod! du Allbezwinger, ich entrungen! Nun bist du bezwungen! Note: The chant is just for effect but he doesn't really need it. Weapons Excalibur: A holy sword that can raze through stars with ease Yamato: A sword that can cut through dimensions basiclaly open a portal anywhere if needed attacks may look one like one slash but its true affect is 1000 slashes per motion Holy Relic: Purging sword of Hell: A sword that contains the fires of hell that is around at the very least 1,000,000 celcius and is superior to the sword of Katasuchi but that is all that is known about it for now Margueritte Bois de Justice: This holy relic can negate immortality only if the neck is cut it is located in his right arm it takes the form of a gullotine used to sever heads Diary of Elizabeth Bathory: This relic can summon any torture weapon in existance and it will cost immense pain to his opponents and trap them Totsuka-no-Tsurugi: This sword is pure fire and can be as hot as Vergil's first relic. This can raze planets and stars apart with it's raging fire alone. He can teleport into anything that has fire say if an opponent is burning he can close the distance and attack The Body of Dante Anthony Redgrave: This could be considered a holy relic as Vergil uses his brother's body to turn into him gaining all the knowledge and skills of Dante and still have his own movesets Glasheirm-Vahalla: While technically not a weapon this is the place where all the souls that he kills or takes goes to. They become an unending army of the dead and Vergil like Dante can use these abilities as his own. Other effects unknown other than the army can only be destroyed if Vergil loses dies and will regen. This also gives him the memories of the dead and he has accumlative of 6.5 billion years of knowledge. Those who fall in Glasheirm are converted to his legion. It's a castle can is larger than a star and can be felt through the multiverse of its scream and soul pressure will also make the opponents feel their soul is dragged when its not. It is basically fear of never dying coming into effect. It cannot be entered by those who are not "invited" by Vergil losing their sense of direction around it. He can teleport anywhere within the multiverse using glasheirm as a pad but it has a mobile more that can send entire stars to the abyss Idea Engine: The Idea Engine stabalizes the Azure Grimore and releases it's limiters should it be limited by other forces other than his own or tap into it's full potential from other Seithr related places and it's inside him. He can break mind controls through the soul but will lose an arm for that albeit it will regenerate itself back to normal. Ouroboros: These chains can restrict virtually anyone and contains the Azure Grimore so it hurts them more. Other than that it's unknown what capabilities it's capable of. Wewelsburg Longinus: A inferior copy of the longinuslanze testament (the spear of destiny) the only thing it did was take the form of a giant sword but not much is known about it other than it can turn into a spear as well for range and the spear can return back to him instantly. The spear also can shoot projectiles at the opponent but their purpose is unknown Sieg Heil Viktoria: This allows Vergil and Dante to be able to restrain opponents with ease and make them suffocate to death the wires are not easy to cut and one much have the same destructive capabilities like Vergil or Dante plus if he makes it with a spider web it will completely immobilize the victim while killing them in a torturous manner. Other charactristics are unknown. Pallida Mors: Dante and Vergil have a mask that can ressurect the dead should they wear the mask this helps raise allies from the dead for a short peroid of time of 5 minutes but it is implied to be restricted as well just like his other weapons. BloodScythe: This weapon allows him to ues Seithr and turns into a Scythe at full use it's still resricted as it seems to be more powerful and holding back it's bloodlust to kill his opponents plus attacks the soul giving permanent damage to it in it's full power but restricted doesn't have that skill only to drain ki and not the soul of others as it would normally do. Beowulf: Gaunlets that can generate Light Supernovas. Even restricted it destroyed a newton star with ease. It also generates light projectiles and he can travel through anything that is light even things like fire as it list up things Guns: While he rarely uses these he does use guns to fight and they can target blood cells and make them explode though it seems those are custom downgraded versions of the guns as it is implied they can blow the soul into pieces. True Relic: Dimensional Abyss: The true holy relic of Vergil which when initially summoned was a abstract relic but after formation he materialized it to become a sword like his Yamato but it is very different. This allows him to cut virtually anything even powers and concept from higher dimensions (example: A person who can reality warp is hit by the blade will lose their reality warping powers and anything related to it along with being dragged down from the higher dimension). However he has since sealed the relic due to its nature and usage those who try to obtain this weapon will be absorbed instantly and their abilities will be added to this relic. If the user is in near death the relic will go on autopilot to kill the opponent which when it hits the opponents existence he can absorb them and even if it's physically destroyed it will fuse with the owner to revive him. Spear of the angels: Vergil has a blessed spear from the heavens that when launch can blind the enemy and kill dark like creatures specifically. It's power is to cleanse the enemy of "filth" so even the wielder will feel the weight of sin though Vergil can resist its effects to wield it efficiently Transformations Super Form: After forming all the emeralds around him Dante becomes invulnarable for 1 minute as he restricted himself to that long only and amps his stats by a lot Kaioken: Amps his stats but can give a little bit of a muscle strain later Super Saiyan: This tranformation allows Dante to amp his stats Devil Trigger: Does the same but turns Vergil into a more demonic version of himself Majin Devil Trigger: An upgraded version of the Devil Trigger Super Devil Trigger: This combines devil trigger and super saiyan transformation Super Majin Devil Trigger: This combines his super saiyan form and Majin devil trigger this form is sufficient enough to beat a person who can destroy the solar system as it scales with Dante Host of Beelzebub: Simillar to host of nacth Vergil is able to tap into his more demonic powers and has more or less the same effects as Host of Nacht being able to send targets to abyss Dragonic Super Saiyan: (Note: It's just here only brought in RP when it's allowed otherwise it's just here) This transformations is a unique on for Dante Anthony Redgrave and Vergil as it fuses a dragon with a super saiyan and amps their stats by a lot. It's described to be extremely powerful that all universal timelines get destroyed with a gesture upon first used and allows access for more of their abilities and haxs. However due to it's immense strength Vergil and Dante decided to seal it until they need this transformation (this transformation is a mid tier among their other transformation). Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Hybrid Category:Pages added by TISSG7Redgrave Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles